


Moments Of Normality

by SarahRad



Series: Just Your Average Crime Fighting Family [4]
Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahRad/pseuds/SarahRad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of peace early on a Saturday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments Of Normality

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me trying something a bit different. I'm not sure if it worked or not, but I think it's cute.

The room is dim, softly lit by the weak glow of the early morning sun, peeking through the window. It’s quiet, like the calm before the storm.

The bed is warm and soft in a way that can only happen in the moments before the world wakes up. He slips his arm around Tony’s waist, his skin softly sliding against the sheets.

Tony hums in satisfaction, wriggling back against his chest. Steve tightens his hold and breathes in deeply, savouring the smell of his husband in the morning.

He cherishes these moments, few and far between as they are. When they aren’t dodging bullets or defeating monsters, they are trying to raise Peter, or attending public functions. They so rarely have times like these, time for the two of them to just be quiet and comfortable together.

Tony rolls over and buries his face in Steve’s chest, his arm thrown over his waist. Steve pulls him close, burying his nose in Tony’s hair while they tangle their feet together. It is close and relaxed and perfect. He wishes it would never end, and he could just spend the rest of his days in companionable silence right here, right now, but the world has other plans.

“It’s Saturday. If Papa doesn’t come make pancakes in the next half hour, I’m going to try making them myself, and then won’t you two look silly trying to explain the kitchen fire to the firefighters.” Peter’s voice comes from the doorway. Steve looks up in time to see Peter walking down the hallway towards the living room. A few seconds later he hears the sounds of Saturday morning cartoons.

“When did our eight-year-old become so diplomatic?” Tony asks, his voice muffled in Steve’s chest.

“He must learn it from you. Either way, it is entirely too early for the kitchen to be set on fire. Will you be joining us for breakfast?” Steve asks as he gets out of bed. Tony just groans in response.

Even though his moment of peace has been disturbed, Steve can’t help but think that his life is still perfect. Even with the bullet dodging and the public functions with cloying reporters, it’s all for moments like these. Moments of normality with his family, spent with early morning cartoons, and pancakes, and cuddles on the couch.


End file.
